1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices, and more particularly to fastening devices which readily and firmly secure computer data storage devices to brackets of computer enclosures.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a bracket of a computer enclosure using screws. Installation and removal of the screws requires a tool. This is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common means to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of slideways formed in opposite side walls of the bracket. A sliding rail is then attached to each side of the data storage device. Thus, the data storage device can be readily slid into and secured to the bracket. Unfortunately, the sliding rails themselves are secured to the data storage device with screws. Thus use of the sliding rails does not significantly simplify the assembly procedure.
A common means for further simplifying assembly is to have a pair of plastic plates attached to opposite sides of the data storage device. The plates can secure the data storage device to a bracket without any tool. However, gaps are formed between the data storage device and the bracket. This results in increased risk of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Examples of the abovementioned mechanisms are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 78201813, 79209891, 82207667, and 82202204; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,955 and 5,262,923.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device which readily and firmly secures a data storage device to a bracket of a computer enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device having simple structure.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a fastening device of the present invention for securing a data storage device to a bracket of a computer enclosure comprises a bracket and a locating plate. The bracket comprises first and second side panels that are parallel to each other. The first side panel of the bracket forms a pair of hooks stamped outwardly therefrom, and defines a pair of through holes therein. The second side panel of the bracket defines a groove for slidingly receiving a screw fixed to the data storage device. The locating plate comprises a main body with a pair of openings defined therein. The openings engagingly receive the hooks of the bracket, to clasp the locating plate to the first side panel of the bracket. A pair of pins extends perpendicularly from the main body for insertion through the through holes of the bracket and engagement in apertures defined in the data storage device. Thus, the data storage device is firmly secured to the bracket by the fastening device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.